1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cable locks and particularly to a lock which is designed for securement of bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various types of locks have been utilized for purposes of locking up bicycles. The simplest comprises the use of a chain or plastic encased cable with loops at both ends. The cable is simply wrapped around the bicycle fame and some stationary object such as a lamp pole and the loops secured with a padlock. Such a lock is quite effective, but suffers from the disadvantage of presenting a problem of storage when not in a locked condition. Due to their necessary lengths, such cables require winding around the seat or other portion of the bicycle frame to avoid dragging or entanglement with the wheels.
In an effort to overcome this deficiency, various types of locks have been invented which provide for storage of the lock when in the unlocked position.
In many of these devices, one end of the cable is secure permanently within the housing. The free end is often wound onto a spindle or spool. The free end is wrapped around a stationary object and the bicycle frame, and is then returned and secured to the housing. Frequently, the cable is provided with some means for retraction of the cable when not in use.
For example, the cable lock of U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,972 utilizes a ratchet wheel for rotation of the cable, as well as for the securement of the cable into the housing.
Another example employs a spring loaded cable to provide retraction. The cable is then locked into the housing by means of a series of combination locks as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,535.
A further example utilizes a slotted manually operated rotor to wind up the cable. One end is fixed inside the housing while the opposite end is capable of being extended from the housing. A padlock secures the end of the cable to a portion of its extension as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,719.
This invention overcomes the foregoing deficiencies by employing a retractable cable that cannot be removed from the housing by virtue of its continuity through the housing and the spindle.